As functions of smartphones, wearable devices, and electronic devices mountable on a car or a bike diversify, services for recording and managing the health of a user are being provided. For example, an electronic device may collect a heart rate or the like through various sensors. Also, applications provided in the electronic device can provide a function of recording a heart rate or the like of the user.
In a health management application/service provided in a conventional electronic device, the user may directly execute an application to check his/her health. For example, in a case in which the electronic device records a heart rate of the user, the user may execute an application to verify whether his/her heart rate is abnormal.
In the case of the above-described existing health management application/service, to check whether his/her health is abnormal, the user may directly execute the application. Also, in a case in which the user's health is abnormal, because the user directly checks whether symptoms disappear, the existing application/service may fail to provide a health management service sufficiently.
Various non-limiting example embodiments of the present disclosure may check symptoms at a necessary time point, even though a user does not perceive the symptoms, may provide a recovery guide for treating the symptoms, and may provide a recovery guide associated with the symptoms until the health of the user returns to normal.
In accordance with an example aspect of the present disclosure, an electronic device may include a display, communication circuitry, at least one sensor, and a processor electrically connected with the display and the at least one sensor. The processor may be configured to, based on state information obtained by the at least one sensor satisfying a predefined condition when a health state of a user corresponds to a first state; control transmitting the state information to an external server through the communication unit; control receiving from the external server, through the communication circuitry, a symptom check result corresponding to the state information; set a health state of the user to a second state based on the symptom check result; and provide a user interface (UI) for user health management at least once until the health state of the user changes from the second state to the first state based on at least one of the state information and the symptom check result.
In accordance with another example aspect of the present disclosure, a method may include obtaining state information of a user; transmitting, based on the obtained state information satisfying a predefined condition when a health state of the user corresponds to a first state, the state information to an external server; receiving, from the external server, a symptom check result corresponding to the state information; setting a health state of the user to a second state based on the symptom check result; and providing a user interface (UI) for user health management at least once until the health state of the user changes from the second state to the first state based on at least one of the state information and the symptom check result.
In accordance with another example aspect of the present disclosure, a recording medium may include instructions that, when executed by an electronic device providing a function of managing health of a user, cause the electronic device to perform obtaining state information of a user; transmitting, based on the obtained state information satisfying a predefined condition when a health state of the user corresponds to a first state, the state information to an external server; receiving, from the external server, a symptom check result corresponding to the state information; setting a health state of the user to a second state based on the symptom check result; and providing a user interface (UI) for user health management at least once until the health state of the user changes from the second state to the first state based on at least one of the state information and the symptom check result.
According to example embodiments of the present disclosure, it may be possible to check symptoms at a point in time when there is a need to check symptoms and to provide a recovery guide for treating the symptoms.
Also, it may be possible to check symptoms of a user based on data for each user and to provide a recovery guide associated with symptoms until health of the user becomes normal.
In addition, a variety of effects directly or indirectly understood through this disclosure may be provided.